Dammit, CopyCat
by Miraculous Potterhead
Summary: While battling Copycat Ladybug learns that Chat Noir is actually her crush Adrien. Will she be able to trust herself and him again? Will she tell him her secret identity? Will they partner up again? This story will include Reveal, post-reveal, and other akuma attacks (maybe). Alternate ending to copycat. [Complete]
1. Dammit, CopyCat

**For the best experience it is recommend that you first watch the episode CopyCat (until the moment Ladybug enters Theo's studio) because this is an alternate ending made by me.**

 **This is the first episode of my first fan fiction ever. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for typo's and other faults but English isn't my mother tongue. Please comment my mistakes so I can improve my writing.**

 **I hope you like it I have no clue how many chapters it is going to be. Because this is my first Fanfiction ever I'm just going to go with the flow. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I finish it.**

 ** _The story in short:  
While battling Copycat Ladybug learns that Chat Noir is actually her crush Adrien. Will she be able to trust herself and him again? Will she tell him her secret identity? Will they partner up again? This story will include Reveal, post-reveal, and other akuma attacks (maybe). Alternate ending to copycat. [In progress]_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**

 ** _Disclaimer: this alternate ending was my idea. I don't own any of these characters._**

* * *

Ladybug enters Theo's studio and sees that there are two Cat Noir's and that one of them is tied up by the other.  
When she comes closer to the two chat's she says "Chat noir, he really looks like you!"  
"That's because I am me!" Ladybug ignores the tied up Chat because Chat told her he had captured the imposter.

"Where is his akuma?" she asks.  
Copy Cat answers: "Inside his ring of course, grab it."

Chat Noir's ring is beeping.

"He even has the same powers as you." Ladybug says amazed.  
"Simply amazing isn't it."  
There little chat is interrupted by Chat noir pleading to his lady that he is the real one.  
"Ladybug, please listen, I'm the real chat, can't you tell?"  
Ladybug hesitates.  
"ENOUGH!" Copy Cat screams.  
"Ladybug, take his akuma"

*flits* Chat Noir detransforms into Adrien.

Copy Cat laughs evil. "Now Ladybug, I didn't think you would fall for my trick that easily! Hahaha! Now give me Chat Noir's and you're miraculous."

Ladybug froze. "Huh, you're not chat noir! But that means..." (O. No no no no, this can't be happening. Adrien is Chat Noir. That means... All this time he has been flirting with me! And I've been denying him all the time. If he finds out I'm Ladybug he is going to hate me forever and he will never talk to me again because I've messed up so badly right now. And he doesn't want to work together with me ever again and he will be mad because I didn't believe him. My live is over now. And this is...)

"Ladybug, watch out!" Adrien calls. Ladybugs dodges Copycat's baton at the last second and starts attacking him with her yo-yo. She throws her yo-yo at CopyCat again after her first attempt failed and she dodges his baton at the same time.

Then she throws her yo-yo at CopyCat's baton, trying to snatch it away. However, he dodges again and starts attacking even more furious than before.

The sound of fighting is broken when Adrien screams, "the akuma is in his left pocket. It's a picture of you, My la- ehh, Ladybug."

Ladybug froze because she didn't expect that Adrien/Chat would know what the akuma was and she didn't suspect him talking to her ever again. Because of that, she couldn't dodge CopyCat's baton on time. She is hit on her left shoulder. She collapses because of the pain in her shoulder. Now she is sitting on the ground and she doesn't have the strength to stand up. CopyCat starts walking towards Ladybug.

"It's over ladybug." He laughs. "Hand over you're and Chat Noir's miraculous!"  
"NO, never" Ladybug is standing on her feet again but she isn't standing really steady.  
"Lucky Charm!" She screams with the last of her energy. She almost collapses again. But with use of the table besides her, she keeps standing upright.  
When she catches her lucky charm she is quite surprise when she sees she is holding a fishhook. "Hmm" what can I do with this she thinks.  
After looking around her yo-yo starts blinking. Just like the tape on the table she is holding on to and the zipper of CopyCat's pocket.

"Got it," she mumbles while reaching out for the tape. She is taping the fishing hook to her yo-yo and throws it to attack CopyCat. But because she is quite hurt she doesn't have enough power and CopyCat dodges her quite easily.

When he walks closer with a self-confident grin on his face ladybugs yo-yo soars through the sky and the hook attaches to CopyCat's zipper and the zipper opens. CopyCat makes a strange jumping move to try getting rid of Ladybugs yo-yo. While making this strange move the picture slips out of his pocket and land in front of ladybugs feet. Who rips the paper in two pieces and a little black butterfly comes out of it.

"Time to de-evilize!" "Bye, bye, little butterfly." "Miraculous Ladybug" All the damage to the building repairs itself and the chains around Adrien's wrist disappear as well.

Theo (the guy who was akumatized) sits on the ground. "Where-, where am I?"

Adrien is walking outside and waiting by door.  
Ladybug walks to Theo, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning Theo."

When Ladybug walks outside and she sees Adrien standing against the wall. She freezes.  
"So," he started "I'm sorry I couldn't help you out My Lady. I was stupid trying to do this on my own. I was a jealous fool and I didn't think. Can you please forgive me?"  
Ladybug remains frozen in the doorpost  
After an awkward silence she says "got to go  
"WAIT!" Adrien says while grabbing her left wrist. "Can I at least know who you are?"  
Ladybug cringes when he grabs her wrist. And she shakes her head not able to talk.  
"But Bugaboo, I'm so curious,"  
"sorry"  
"Can I get a hint then?"  
"No, I-, I can't." Ladybug answers when she zips away with a hurt face

* * *

 **I've rated this story as K+ because I have no Idea where I'm going with this story.**

 **At last, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys in my next chapter when it is published.**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter 2 is (finally) here for you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**

 ** _Disclaimer: this alternate ending was my idea. I don't own any of these characters._**

* * *

 _"Sorry"_

 _"Can I get a hint then?"_

 _"No, I-, I can't." Ladybug answers I she zips away with a hurt face._

When ladybug arrives at her balcony she not so smoothly land on it.  
After stumbling down her stairs, she detransforms back to Marinette.  
Tikki flew to Marinette's desk to rest.

"Tikki," Marinette asks, "did you know Adrien was Chat Noir?"  
"I- I did, we Kwami's sense each other's presence from quite some distance."  
"You know?!" Marinette cringes. "Ouch, my arm really hurts."

She almost faints.  
"Mari, are you all right?" Tikki asks concerned.  
Mari smiles weak smile,  
"I'm fine, Tikki, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? You're not looking like you are fine. You really need help Mari."  
"No Tikki, I'll be fine-"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Marinette!" Someone cries, "You're finally awake." "Where- Where am I?" Marinette response  
"Mari, you don't know how worried we were" the person answers  
"Mama? Papa?"  
"We are right here, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." The sweet voice of Sabine answers.  
Marinette frowns "what happened? Where am I? Which day is it?"  
"Calm down, honey. It's all right. You tripped down the stair from your balcony into you room and broke you arm in the progress"

Just now Marinette notices the bandages around her left arm. And starts panicking, (I can't be ladybug like this; I can't even use my yo-yo properly when my arm is bandaged.)  
"Sweetheart, are you alright, you look like you are going to faint again." Sabine asks concerned,  
"maybe you need to rest a little more. Tom" she turns to her husband "we better get some sleep too. We didn't have any sleep last two nights."  
"You're right Sabine." "As always" he adds teasing his wife a little.  
"Tom, stop it, you're making me blush" A blushing woman confesses.

At that moment the door of the room opens and a stressed looking Alya enters the room.  
"Mari!" Alya says while hugging Marinette tight. "I was really concerned about you. Don't you dare ever scare me like this again."  
"Alya, calm down, you're almost choking me," Mari answers with a smile.  
"I'm so sorry girl. But you really got me worried, you know." She apologies to her best friend.  
"It's quite all right you know" Marinette reacts smiling again.  
"But what happened Mari, I know you're clumsy but even you can't fracture you arm out of nowhere."  
"I actually don't know. The last thing I remember was walking down my stairs. Talk-." She pauses. "Never mind. I just remember walking down from my balcony. And then I woke up right here."  
"You're sure Mari?"  
"y- yes, I think I just need some more rest right now."

Alya and Marinettes parents rose from their chairs. And with a lot of sleep well, take care, hugs and see you later's they left Mari's room.  
Not that long after everyone left Mari was in a restless sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Marinette, you are Ladybug?!" A very well known voice said "I- I can't believe this. The amazing, brave and kind Ladybug is actually just plain and clumsy Marinette. I'm so disappointed. I never want to see you again. I still don't know how I ever felt in love with you!"  
"But Adrien wait! I am Ladybug. I can be just like her if you want! Please, Adrien give me a chance." she screams almost hysterical.

Then Cloé walks up to Adrien and Marinette.  
"Adrikins" she giggles. "Why are you still talking to MariBrat? Or should I say LadyBrat?" She sneers.  
Adrien and Cloé are laughing.  
After that he hugs her and whispers loud in Cloé's ear "I'm so glad we're finally dating Clo"  
She is giggling while she answers "me too Adrikins. I just can believe she got a crush on you. You deserve so much more than her." she says pointing at Marinette.

Then they walk away and leave Marinette standing alone on the stairs in front of the school.  
Marinette is walking slowly inside when she spots Alya. She walks towards her.  
But when she is near Alya, Alya turns her back toward Marinette and she starts talking to Nino.  
Marinette overhears their talk.

"I can't believe Marinette is been lying to me this whole time. All this times I was talking about who Ladybug was, she knew I was wrong. She is even worse than Cloé."|  
"Yea, you're right." Nino replies. "She isn't like Ladybug at all. I can't believe that she just couldn't be bothered telling us such a big secret. We are her best friends after all..."

Marinette starts crying and runs to her house. Once in her room she opens her little pocket with Tikki in it.  
Tikki flies out of it and floats in front of Marinette's face.

"Tikki," she cries, "Everyone hates me. Even Alya."  
"They are right Marinette; you are just a clumsy girl. Even my good luck can't hide that. You couldn't even keep you Identity secret and you got Chat Noir's Identity exposed. It's totally understandable that they hate you"

Marinette gasps in surprise.  
"You're with them Tikki? I thought we were partners, friends. I thought you should keep faith in m-"  
"You were so wrong. The only connection we have is that you are my master!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Noooooo!" Marinette screams waking up and breathing heavily.  
"Mari. Calm down. It was just a dream." a high pitched voice says.  
"You're right Tikki." Marinette replies. "I had such a strange dream, Adrien was Chat Noir and I got hurt and then I went to the hospital. And everyone found out I was Ladybug. Even you hated me Tikki."  
Marinette slowly opens her eyes. And she recognizes the room as a hospital room.  
"It wasn't a dream was it?"  
"Yes and No. Adrien is Chat but no one knows you are Ladybug. Even he doesn't."  
"That's a relief"

*knock knock*

"Mari, it's me Alya. Can I enter? I've brought Nino and Adrien with me." Alya's voice calls from the other side of the door.

* * *

 **Dum dum dum. How will Mari react?**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**


	3. Friends 4 Ever

**Chapter 3 is done.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**

 ** _Disclaimer: this alternate ending was my idea. I don't own any of these characters._**

* * *

 _*knock knock*_

 _"Mari, it's me Alya. Can I enter? I've brought Nino and Adrien with me."  
Alya's voice calls from the other side of the door._

Without a moment to answer the door opens and Alya, Nino and Adrien are entering Marinette's hospital room.

"Hey Alya, ever heard of waiting till someone responses?" Marinette said fake mad. "What if I was changing clothes or something!"  
"Calm down girl. You're clearly not changing so-"  
"Mari, I am happy you're alright." Nino interrupts.  
"O, hey Nino. H- hey, A- Adrien." Marinette answers.  
"Hey Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asks.  
"Y- Yes. Fine am I. Ugh. I mean, am I fine. No no. I mean, I am fine." she says mentally face palming herself.  
"Ta- take a s- seat" she stutters not looking at Adrien so she wouldn't stutter even more.

Chairs are shoved toward Marinette's bed and Alya plumps boldly on Marinette's bed besides her.

(Adrien is here. He is sitting at my bedside, is he concerned about me or does he know I'm Ladybug? Why is he coming otherwise it's not as if he would care about plain and clumsy Marinette or anything. Or does he know I still have his phone. Did he hear my embarrassing voicemail? No no no no! He must be really mad at me. He would probably send me to jail for stealing his phone and then we never can get married and have three kids and a dog and a hamster and I can never become a fashion designer and-)

"Earth to Mari, are you still in there girl?" Alya calls.

"Oh, what were you saying?" Marinette answer a little bit blushing.  
"I just told you how Adrien lost his phone and then it was in his backpack randomly."  
"Alya, you're my hero" Marinette whispers.  
"I know" she breaths  
"Hey, no whispering. What where you two talking about?" Adrien interrupts.  
"Nothing" Alya and Marinette reply at the exact same time.  
A giggle escapes Marinette and Alya while Adrien and Nino exchange confused looks.

"Hey guys did you hear Ladybug got hurt in her last fight?" Adrien asks  
"r- really? N- No I-didn't." Mari replies  
"I hope she is okay" Nino says concerned.  
"Yea, me too." Alya said turning toward Adrien.  
"How do you know ladybug got hurt? I'm running the Ladyblog and even I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me? I could've posted it on the Ladyblog. Since when did you know?"

Marinette and Nino are exchanging looks and are laughing.  
"You're in trouble bro, Alya turned into reporter-space-mode."

Alya starts asking Adrien even more questions while Adrien tries to answer them. They talk a little more about Paris' superheroes. Marinette is defending the point that Ladybug is nothing without Chat Noir with less fire than normal while Adrien is trying to convince everyone Chat is useless even more than before.  
(Poor Adrien) Marinette thinks.

An hour later, the three friends declare it is time to leave again.

"When are you going home again Mari?" Alya ask standing in the doorway.  
Marinette informs her friends about being able to go home in three days. The next Monday she is allowed to go to school again for half days and a half month after that she may go to school for whole days again.  
"That's great." Her friends reply before saying goodbye for the third time.

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot between Marinette's plushies.  
"Whew" she sights, "I thought they were staying forever and talk about ladybug all day!"  
"Yea, I thought so too, but my best friend is the owner of the Ladyblog and my crush is Chat Noir what do you expect?"  
"You're right Mari."  
"Tikki I still can't believe that Adrien is Chat." she pauses "How can I ever talk to Chat without stuttering and being clumsy?"  
"Mari, Look at it this way, Chat is Adrien."  
"Yes, I know. That's the whole point!" Marinette almost screams."  
Tikki giggles "no, the point is that Adrien is Chat"  
"what do you mean" Marinette ask rising her eyebrows.

Tikki takes a deep breath and starts explaining,  
"Look Adrien is your crush and Chat is your partner."  
"That I already know Tikki, get to the point!"  
"Okay, okay, calm down. What I'm trying to say is that Adrien is just your partner."  
"You're a genius Tikki! Thanks!" Mari says hugging her little kwami. "Do you want some cookies? I can ask my parents for some."  
"You mean as reward?" Tikki asks, "Always, you know me Marinette."  
"I guess you're right." Marinette yawns.  
"Now you first get some rest." Tikki demands.  
"Sleep well Tikki"

-0-0-0-0-0-

*tap tap*

"Let me sleep" Marinette moans

*tap tap*

"Ugh, 'stop it"

*tap tap*

"Mari, make it stop" Tikki exclaims  
"Okay, okay, calm down" Mari mumbles "I'll check who it is."

She walks toward the window and when she opens the curtains she is looking in the eyes of a very know boy in a leather suit and cat ears.  
Still a little sleepy she opens the window.

"Adrien?! What are you doing here?" she mumbles.  
A split second later, she opens her eyes in terror.

* * *

 **I know, I know, another cliffhanger but I just can't stop myself.**

 **School started so I will try to upload as soon as possible again. I's just I never feel like starting but when I started I can't stop anymore so chapter 4 is already in progress.**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**


	4. Eh, Chat!

**Last month I got over 2,900 views and more than 1200 visitors. I still can't believe it. I love all of you guys! When I started my story, I told myself to be happy with 100 visitors and look at me now and this story is far from finished! I have so much for you guys in the future of this story. Okay I'm going to stop rambling now and start writing chapter 4!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**

 ** _Disclaimer: this alternate ending was my idea. I don't own any of these characters._**

 _She walks toward the window and when she opens the curtains she is looking in the eyes of a very know boy in a leather suit and cat ears.  
Still a little sleepy she opens the window._

 _"Adrien?! What are you doing here?" she mumbles.  
A split second later, she opens her eyes in terror._

"Sorry chat, I'm just al little sleepy and you remind me of this one classmate of mine called Adrien so it slipped" Marinette starts rambling while blushing, "It is not like I can know your identity or something, because I am not Ladybug at all. Not that she know of course, it is just hypothetically she would be the only one to know. And I am obviously not Ladybug so how can I know your Adrien? I did not just say that, did I? O shoot," she pauses (misspeaking twice in a row? Way to go Marinette)

Chat chuccles "May I come in? Or do you suspect me to stay in your window the whole time?"  
"O, yea, come in chat." She replies a lit flustered. (Did he really not notice? How? It was so obvious!)  
Chat steps inside her hospital room and takes the same seat as Adrien earlier that morning.  
"Why did you come to visit me? And how did you know I was in the hospital?" Marinette asks.  
"Oh, I overheard some people talking so I thought, Let's give my Purrinces a visit."  
"Not the puns..."  
"Come on, I know you like them," Chat laughs.  
A giggle escapes despites Marinette's very stubborn attitude.  
"I knew it, my Lady"

"WHAT! You know?!" Marinette screams in disgust "Is that why you came to visit?"  
"No, no, not a-"  
"Is that why you were so worried about me?"  
"Of course not Mari I c-"  
"You were laughing behind my back, weren't you?"  
"I should never d-"  
"I must have been a bummer knowing it was me!"  
"NO, Mari, listen to me, I-"  
"I don't want to hear your excuses. Just leave now!" She screams in total rage.  
"Mari, my Lady, Marinette, Bugaboo, please listen t-" Chat tries to calm her down.  
"Go! Just go!" She screams trying to push him towards the window and fighting against the tears.

Chat leaps out of the window without looking over his shoulder.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Mari, may we enter?" Alya's voice calls from the other side of the door.  
"Who are we Alya?"  
"oh, just me, Nino and Adrien."  
"Ehh, you and Nino may enter." Marinette replies trying to keep the emotions out of her voice.  
"Why not Adrien?"  
"Just because. Please don't ask questions right now."

"... But bro ... what happened? ... Mari ... never so hars!"  
It is clearly they are debating about how to handle this situation.  
"... complicated ... I ... go then."  
"... clearly not ... don't know"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next days Adrien didnt visit again and even though Alya and Nino kept asking why she send Adrien away Marinette didn't say anything. This to concern of Alya who knew Marinette was keeping secrets. She also knew that if it was really important Marinette would tell her. So she was still worried but she wouldn't worry herself sick about it.

On Wednesday, Marinette was allowed to go home so Alya came that moring to help her collect all her stuff from the hospital.  
After taking down the 30st card, Alya started complaining about the amount of card Marinette received over the past couple of days.

"Mari, who send you all these card? I didn't know you were that populair. Why did you need put them all on your wall?"  
"Our classmates -exept for Cloé- send me one just like a lot of the customers of the bakery and some other people form school. And they were all there because Someone wanted a picture of all my cards." she replied glaring at her best friend "Oh, Alya? Do you know where I put my little pink purse?"  
"Yes, its right her. Catch."  
"No, don't thro-" She starts her sentence but stops to jump and prevent the little pink purse from falling.

"Alya! You never learn, do you? Try to be carful with my stuff, okay?"  
"Sorry Mari, but what's in that precious purse of yours?"  
"Nothing important."  
"If you think I believe you you're wrong," She tells the blackette walking towards her "So tell me, what's in your purse?"  
"Nothing, I told you."  
"Tell me Mari, I know when you're lying" Alya tells her now standing right in front of her best friend.

The door swings open and Tom and Sabine are standing in the doorway.  
"Are you girls ready with packing?" Sabine asks,  
"Yes mom, almost."

-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the week Alya doesn't talk about the purse, she doesn't even look at it but Marinette knows that Alya didn't forgot the little bag. Marinette is feeling much better now after al the rest she got. Luckly there were no akuma attacks what so ever the weeks she was unable to be ladybug.

"Tikki, what do I need to do? It will be so akward at school on Monday when I see Adrien." Marinette complains one day.  
"Marinette, relax; I will be okay" Tikki awnsers hugging Marinette's cheek.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know everything is going to be alright."  
"But Tikki, what if he want to talk to me or something"  
"Then talk back" Tikki awnsers calmly as ever.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you ready to go to school this morning dear?" Sabine asks her daughter who is still snoozing in her bed.  
"Just one more minute" a voice mubles form under the bedcovers.  
"But honey, you have to be in class in 20 minutes"  
"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"I did dear" Sabine replies smiling "your father made you breakfast downstairs"  
"Thanks maman, you're the best!"

Ten minutes, and a delicious breakfast of chocolate croissants and fresh orange juice later, Marinette is walking toward her school.  
"Okay Tikki, lets do this" marinette says trying to boost her own confident.

"Look Sabrina, Mari-Brat is back at school" a voice calls behind her back. "Did you need attention? Everybody except for me felt for your 'I'm so sick I have to go to the hospital' trick"  
Marinette turns around and looks into the eyes of Cloé bourgeois.  
"Did your parents send you back to school? Poor girl, they probably wanted you away again everyday." Cloé continues  
"Keep my parents out of this Cloé"  
"I heard they closed the bakery when you were in the hospital, couldn't they afford to close it any longer"  
"Now you're going to far Cloé, insulting me I can handle but keep! My! Family! Out! Of! This!" Marinette schreams pointing at the girl between the words.

After saying that Marinette runs towards the bathroom while crying.

* * *

 **I try to upload once a week but it is hard to write without inspiration. So I don't know if I will follow my schedule.**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**


	5. Inner Beauty

**Chapter 5 is here for you guys, just on schedule. I still have no Idea where I'm going with this story :P.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**

 **Disclaimer: this alternate ending was my idea. I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

 _"Now you're going to far Cloé, insulting me I can handle but keep! My! Family! Out! Of! This!" Marinette screams pointing at the girl between the words._

 _After saying that Marinette runs towards the bathroom while crying._

In the bathroom, Marinette runs into one of the toilets, locks the door, sits down on the toilet and starts crying even harder.

"Tikki, why did Cloé need to insult my parents? Ins- sulting me, p-perfectly fine. M-my designs, I- I don't care. B-but my parents, n-no way!" Marinette is constantly sobbing and Tikki is flying right in front of her face so she can look Marinette in the eyes.

"Calm down Mari, it was just Cloé; don't need to listen to her. She is always trying to piss you off!"

"Thanks Tikki but I just want to be alone right now"

*Knock knock*

"Marinette! Open the door! I know you're in there." Alya's voice is calling form the other side of the toilet door

"G- Go away, Alya, I need to be alone right now." there is a snif between every word.

"But Mari, you have to calm down, I don't want Ladybug showing up because you are akumatized!"

"I KNEW IT, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS LADYBUG, GO AWAY, ALYA." Marinette screams crying even harder now. Not only from sadness but also from anger.

"No Mari, ofcourse not, you are very special to me! I didn't mean it like that." Alya offends herself a little flustered.

A little black butterfly enters through the window. Alya spots it first. The little butterfly is trying to push himself through the toilet door.

Alya yells to Marinette that there is an akuma outside het toilet door. Then she touches it on accident and she screams in pain after that the butterfly enters the toilet and hits Marinettes purse.

Luckily, tikki wasn't inside of it and the butterfly didn't notice her as well.

A voice calls through the darkness and silence "People always judge you by your looks and appearance but you can show them how the look form the inside. From now on, your name is Inner Beauty. Take your revenge but in return I want you to take Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses"

"Y- Yes Hawkmoth" Marinette says hesitating.

"Good, now Go"

Black surrounds Marinette and after it fades her hair got blue dip dye. She was also wearing a high collar, bare shoulder top that was short with one sleeve till just above her elbow and the other one merging into a glove. The top was skintight and had the same flower print as her civilian shirt. She is wearing a black tight high waisted skirt to just above her knees. As shoes, she has high boots in the same colour pink as her top. The shoes have open toes as well. As last details, she is wearing her little purse on her hip and she has a mask covering the left side of her face, which is a slightly lighter shade of pink than her shirt and boots. **(A/N: I put up my drawing as the new profile picture of this story)**

The toilet door opens and alya is looking into the clod blue eyes of marinette.

"Mari, o no." Alya screams in fear.

'My name is no longer Marinette, now I am Inner Beauty." Marinette claimes. After a little giggle, she steps out of the toilet standing above Alya.

She opens her little purse and takes out a lipstick.

"Mari, please, don't." Alya begs.

She doesn't listen and throws a lipstick to Alya who dodges it effectively to surprise of Marinette. Marinette keeps attacking Alya with more and more explosive lipsticks. Alya is able to dodge it again and again by jumping from left to right and up and down. Slowly Alya is reaching Marinette who is standing in front of the door right now.

"Mari" Alya tries again now panting a little.

"For the last time. MY. NAME. IS. INNER. BEAUTY!" She screams throwing an explosive lipstick to Alya between every word.

Alya keeps trying to reach for Marinette even though it is dangerous. But when she almost reaches Marinette, marinette opens her purse again. This time time to take out a bracelet. She throwals the bracelet to Alya who didn't have any time to doge. When the bracelet hits her it appears around her wrist, in marinettes hand appears a chain, which attaches itself to the bracelet around Alya's wrist.

The purple butterfly mask appears before marinettes face. After that she hears a voice.  
"Playtime is over. Now, get me Ladybug and Chat noir's miraculouses"  
"Yes hawkmoth, soon I will. First, I need to do something else"  
Alya lets out a scared gasp, crawling as far backwards as possible with the bracelet still around her wrist.  
"Alya, I want to show you something." Marinette tells the girl, ingoring the frightend expression.

Inner Beauty walks outside the school, searcing for a high spot. After a little while, she starts walking towards the Eifel tower.  
After reaching it, she calmly starting to climb it with alya still tied up in the bracelet. When she finds an empty deck, she places down Alya very carefully.

"Now we just have to wait" she tells alya before turning towards the crowd gathering underneath the Eifel tower "Chat noir, I know you're around."  
After a little silence, she continues, "If you want to see this girl again you better come up here with me, I want to talk to you _alone_."

* * *

 **Please don't kill me for this, I know it is an other cliffhanger but I just liked it this way to much.**

 **At last, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys in my next chapter when it is published.**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**


	6. Can we talk?

_**What will happen in this chapter? I honestly don't know but it is fun to have control over a story. Muhahaha. ;P I should probably stop writing while not feeling so well. But yea. Chapter 6 is coming.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **\- Miraculous Potterhead**_

 _ **Disclaimer: this alternate ending was my idea. I don't own any of these characters.**_

* * *

"Now we just have to wait" she tells Alya before turning towards the crowd gathering underneath the Eifel tower "Chat noir, I know you're around."

After a little silence, she continues, "If you want to see this girl again you better come up here with me, I want to talk to you alone."

Chat was climbing to the deck on the Eiffel tower where Alya and Marinette/Inner Beauty are. When he reached that deck Marinette opened her purse and took something out of it, when she threw it on the floor, a smoke screen appeared and it hid her, Alya and Chat Noir of the eye.

"You wanted to talk Inner Beauty?" Chat Noir asked a little uncomfortable.

"My name isn't Inner Beauty. Inner Beauty is a name I despise, it the name of the akuma Hawkmoth tried to turn me into, and even though Hawkmoth might be in my head right now I am not his minion" Marinette reacted "and yes, I wanted to talk, but we have to wait for a little first"

"This is becoming stranger and stranger every second. An akuma who wants to be called by her normal name, that same akuma wants to wait before trying to take my miraculous and she only called for me while asking me to come without My Lady."

"Chat, you and I both know I am not a normal akuma. Drop your innocent act." Marinette said coldly after that she closed her eyes and started to frown causing her whole suit to disappear and her normal clothes to appear for a split second. She started smiling after every flash

"Inner Beauty, what is your plan, how are you going to catch Ladybug's Miraculous?" a low voice called in Marinettes head after the butterfly mask appeared again.

"Just wait and see Hawkmoth," she said concentrating again.

"NO! Inner Beauty, stop fighting me, let the darkness comfort you and take your revenge"

Marinette's lips curved into a smile again "sorry Hawkmoth, plans changed"

"I can't see what you see anymore. I can't hear what you hear anymore. I don't have any power over you anymore," Hawkmoth screamed.

Marinette looked to Alya, still tied up in the corner, and then she turned her focus to Chat, back to Alya before returning to look at Chat.

"Now we can talk." Marinette simply said

What do you want from me, Alya and Chat Noir asked the same moment.

Marinette started pacing back and forth when she started talking.

"Chat Noir was first. Mon Chaton, I want you to listen to me, I want you to tell me the truth and I want you to choose between me and my alter ego. Alya, I want you to know who Chat Noir really is and I want you to never become as heartless as him,"

"Marinette? My Lady? What is going on?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Alya's POV**

(Wait, Mari knows Chat Noir and she never told me. Also, Chat Noir is calling Marinette my lady and Marinette is talking about an alter ego. As last, Marinette is calling Chat Noir heartless and she is obviously mad.)

"What is going on?" I ask

"Nice of you to ask Alya," Marinette replies "Chat noir is a big jerk and I am going to tell you some secrets"

I still don't know what to think about this when Marinette opens her purse again to take something out of it. She takes out another bracelet. When she throws it at Chat Noir, he tries to dodge but he isn't on time.

"Cataclysm" Chat Noir calls breaking the bracelet but Marinette throws a new one.

"You are so predictable Kitty, it isn't any fun anymore," she says walking towards him her suit still changing between Inner Beauty and Marinette "we can just wait here for five minutes or you can tell my dear friend over there beforehand who you are."

"My lady, Bugaboo, please don't. Is this really what you want?"

"Chat," Marinette answers almost touched by is word "You really only care about Ladybug don't you? You don't care about the girl behind it! You never did. You thought I was a pathetic little girl who couldn't even talk normally in your presence, don't you?" Marinette calls hysterically causing her suit to stay as Inner Beauty.

"No, Mari, I told you, I care about you, even before finding out!"

(What just happened? Marinette is Ladybug? She stutters around Chat's alter ego? Don't tell me... The only person she stutters around is Adrien. This can't be happening. Even though it explains why Adrien wasn't allowed in Mari's hospital room anymore. And why they were always late in school.) While thinking I can see Marinette's outfit changing back and forth again.

"Adrien, are you Chat Noir? And Mari, why did you never tell me you were Ladybug?" I boldly ask.

Adrien is looking quite shocked and even Marinette's outfit stops changing, this time as plain Marinette.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for uploading so late but I got a bad fever and I wasn't able to write for a few days. Add a stack of homework and lack of inspiration and motivation and this is what you get. This chapter probably sucks so yea...**

 **At last, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys in my next chapter when it is published.**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**


	7. A end or A new beginning

**Just to clarify, if I am calling Marinette, Inner Beauty she is in her suit but when I just call her Marinette Hawk Moth is losing all the control on her. This is going to be the last or the before last chapter. I still don't know. Please vote in the Poll on my account.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**

 ** _Disclaimer: this alternate ending was my idea. I don't own any of these characters._**

* * *

 ** _Alya's POV_**

 _"Adrien, are you Chat Noir? And Mari, why did you never tell me you were Ladybug?" I boldly ask._

 _Adrien is looking quite shocked and even Marinette's outfit stops changing, this time as plain Marinette._

"Chat, you've blown everything" Marinette calls after she froze for a few seconds  
"I don't care, I just want you back"  
"Who? Marinette or Ladybug?"  
"Both. They are the same person after all" Chat Noir simply replies,  
"That's where you're wrong, Ladybug and me are different personas"  
Marinette and Chat Noir are arguing for a little while.

"Ahem" I interrupt them. They both are surprised to hear me interfere. When I got their attention, I ask "Mind to explain what's going on?"  
There is a slightly awkward silence between the three of us. Marinette's costume started changing once again.

A loud beeping noise is interrupting the silence.  
"You better leave now Chat Noir, let me handle her" I say  
Chat noir is not moving at all.  
"Go Chat Noir, that is if you don't want your identity revealed with the possibility for Hawkmoth to know"  
"He alrea-"  
"zip it and go." I interrupt (does he really not notice I want to be alone with Mari for now) I think before calling "now!"  
This causes him to move and he leaps out of the wall of clouds to I don't know where but I suppose he is staying nearby.

"I'm sorry Alya, but I couldn't tell you that I was Ladybug." Marinette starts calmly  
"Why couldn't you? I may own the Ladyblog but I could be very helpful you know. For example getting out of class and stuff like that" I interrupt  
"I know Alya, I know but even Chat Noir and I didn't know until CopyCat came by."  
I open my mouth again to say something but I am shut down by Marinette asking me to finish her story.  
"You were going to ask who Chat is didn't you?" I nod before Marinette continues "You where right, Adrien is Chat Noir"

After a little silence she continues "You can figure out I was quite shocked, kind and caring Adrien was joking and bolt Chat Noir." She giggles a little, I cannot stop myself from imagining Mari's face and I start laughing as well. It is nice to take away a little of the tension between us I comment before Marinette continues.

"The evening after you, Nino and Adrien left, Chat came to visit. I was very sleepy so I called him Adrien and Then I yelled at him when he confessed he knew who I was. I didn't give him any time to explain anything. So from that moment I kept avoiding him till school and from that moment you know." Marinette finished her short explanation.  
I was just shocked by this whole story. I didn't figure any of this out. Now looking back on this I can see it, Mari and Adrien always had lame excuses for disappearing when there was an Akuma attack, they were creepily similar to the two heroes and more thing like avoiding the discussion about who Ladybug and Chat Noir are in real live. I was just over thinking everything that happened just now again when Mari asked me something.

"Alya," She started  
"Of course I will keep it a secret." I immediately replied,  
"I wasn't going to ask that" she smiled softly at me "I already knew you would. But I was going to ask you if you could go back to where I was akumatized and look for a little red bug with black dots on her. She is called Tikki and she helps me transform into Ladybug. I think you figured I kind of need her to defeat myself."

 **Marinette's POV**

After a few minutes of hearing soft mumbles from hawk moth in my head to wreck my revenge on Chat Noir and Cloé Bourgeois, Alya returns to me. I look up to her and say "I have to let the anger in me flow again to become Inner Beauty when that happens, take my little purse and rip it apart. After that she follows the black butterfly so I can transform and purify it."

A few seconds later I stand up straight, nodding to Alya I am ready she nod back and takes my purse in her hands. I feel the anger flow through me, it is so tempting to just let go and let me fluid into darkness and silence but I keep reminding myself about Alya, my Parents and all my friends. When I look down I can see that my everyday wear is disappeared and I am wearing an quite revealing outfit but before I have a change to examine my outfit Alya rips my purse in two, a little black butterfly comes out of it starting to fly away with Alya following it. When I am sure no one can see me, I call "Tikki, Spots On"

I've transformed many times before but this time is different like I am a new me. It is hard to explain, it is a new and a very common feeling at the same time. It is feeling better than before, like I am stronger now.

When my transformation is complete, I look down. My ladybug suit is a bit different. I can't put my finger on it but is just different. I also notice I have two Yo-yo's instead of one. One is my 'old' Yo-yo red with black spots while the other one has a more artistic pattern. It is a combination between a Jing-yang and a Mandela but all in black and red. I throw my new yo-yo to one of the beams of the Eifel tower to test it. The yo-yo is even stronger that my old one I think. I also note to myself to ask Tikki if there are any special power to I when I am detransformed again.

Without wasting any more time, I start swinging the way Alya and the butterfly went. It is not hard to find them and after I quickly purified the akuma I turn to my best friend, "Want to go out for Coffee and an explanation?"  
"Yes, madam" Alya replies with a big grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alya and I went to a little café near my house; it was a cosy and warm place, full of happy chatter and great coffee. We talked for a bit about me being Ladybug and Adrien being Chat Noir. After that, we went on to some lighter chatter and girls talk about the strange love, square Adrien and I were in and some gossip. After an hour, I told Alya goodbye because I needed to talk to a certain blond model.

When I came home my parents were like Marinette, thank god you are alright, and we couldn't reach you since the beginning of the last Akuma attack.  
"Oh, well, yea," I replied awkwardly "I was the akuma this time, and I kidnapped my best friend and chat noir. But I can't really remember anything of the time but I think I have to call a friend because I heard I scared him quite a bit."  
"Okay dear, if you want to talk about it you can count on us, just remember that" my mother replied

I walk upstairs and call Adrien, he doesn't pick up his phone and I hear a monotone voice telling me to leave a message after the beep.  
"Hey Adrien." I try to think of thing to say but there is too many to say and I can't find the right word "This is Marinette, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kind of kidnapping you, for ignoring you, for screaming at you and for not believing me. I am sorry for breaking your trust and I totally understand that you won't talk to me anymore. I just hope we can meet sometime and talk about this. Please cal me."

A few minutes later Tikki flies up to my face  
"Marinette, Chat Noir is calling"  
"okay""Tikki Spots On!"

A pink light surrounds me and a second later I'm wearing my new Ladybug suit which reminded me I haven't ask Tikki about the yo-yo yet. First, I have to talk to my Kitty.  
After taking out my spotted yo-yo and pick up the phone call Chat Noir and I decide to meet up on the Eifel Tower.

When I arrive at the Eifel tower Chat Noir is already there.  
"Hello mon Chaton" I say  
"M'Lady," Chat smiles softly "I'm glad you are back to normal. And it looks like you have got an upgrade I see" he says looking to my new suit and second yo-yo.  
"Chaton, I'm so so so sorry for last week. I was scared, that's all"

"I forgive you, but please, answer honestly, are you disappointed it was me _purr_ incess?"  
"NO! How could I be disappointed, you were my best friend as Chat and the boy I loved as Adrien and now you happen to be the same guy. I just love it; I guess I was only in shock." I tell him "and what about you, are you disappointed?"  
"No. Mari, I am so happy it was you."  
"everything is fine now" I sigh and let my head rest on Chat's shoulder we stay like that for a while before Chat breaks the silence with a sight.  
"but we need to defeat Hawkmoth still." he tells me.  
"I know. But can we just stay like this for a while?" I ask

"But m'Lady, what about Hawkmoth?" Chat noir is asks being serious for once  
"now is not the time to deal with him, he knows your identity and there is a possibility he knows mine as well. But we have to be patience."  
"So when do we fight then?" Chat asks surprised  
"relax Chaton, first we have to become a team once more."  
"But we are a team! I trust you"  
"So do I Chat, so do I, but I need to learn to trust myself again and we need to act like one person, even more than before."  
And with those words, I kiss my Kitty loving on his lips. Deep down inside we know we just had to listen to our heart and in the end thing would work out just fine.

 ** _*The End*_**

* * *

 **Whew, that was so much fun to write, I never thought for this story to be this long. I planned it to be a one shot at first but now seven chapters Later I am happy I continued on writing.**

 **I really, really, really enjoyed writing this one and I have two one shots and an AU on the way. I also want to write more alternate endings so please vote in the poll on my account to tell me what you want me to write next. More details in the update.**

 **I really enjoyed reading all your kind and couraging reviews and I thank you all for reading my story.** **I hope you kind of liked it.**

 **\- Miraculous Potterhead**


	8. Last update of this Dammit, CopyCat

My first story is done! :o Never thought I would finish it.

Thanks to Crystals, WillHenn, LordAdamant, Lop lover, vcjb242, KatrinaK14, Koolkat, hyperdragon97, cookiebook 332, Lily TheNinjaGirl, RandomUnicorn, WildFireTheCoyote, Cryflower, sugarhighunicorn and PencilPunch for reviewing.

Thanks to Angie-ange, Anime-girl847, baby34r, Brooke Vengence, ChimaTigon, ChojisGirl, Cobra2023, Comiciner, Cryflower, J. Hellscythe, KatrinaK14, Lithuania12393, Little ChatBug, LoonyGirl18893, PinkBlossom23, WildFireTheCoyote, ZoeSummerStarr, abbydobbie, adrienaconcepcion105, axelialea, brianttherman29, , isabellasc2305, laurakam108, 2020, , snowleopard30, sshernandez19, theralldeall51 and vcjb242 for favoriting my story.

And thanks to Angie-ange, AnnaChocolate, Babyb34r, Brooke Vengence, Cherry Licorice Blossom, Chimatigon, Cobra2023, Comiciner, ContestshippingRose, Darth Sethbek, DawnStar24, DeceivingAura, Edeena, Freyali13, Hydroknight505, Johnny Spectre, KatrinaK14, krynns-kender, Kura no Musa, Lily TheNinjaGirl, Lithuania12393, Little ChatBug, LoonyGirl18893, LordAdamant, May May love, My cupofteaa, PinkBlossom23, Rising Autumn, Shadowhuntingchat, Sky the white dragon, SmokyGhoul, WildFireTheCoyote, WillHenn, adrienette990, arcticredfox, axelialea, brianttherman29, , cookiebook322, fluffy24, froge103, isabellasc2305, laurakam108, nashali281998, , sshernandez19, sugarhighunicorn and vcjb242 for following my story.

Whew, that where a lot of names to type because I have 20 reviews, 30 favourites and 48 followers on my story. Also more than 6,500 people viewed my story. I am quite flabbergasted.

* * *

Now onto the more interesting stuff!

This was the first story of many, I have so many plot bunnies in my head right now and I don't know which ones to writ first. So I put a poll up at my profile, please vote for the most appealing one, it will help me a lot. I just love all of them so much I don't know where to start. ;)

Also I started my own forum to help other writers so if you have a little time to kill please take a look.

Remember I love you all and if you ever want to talk about anything, I love to chat to you.

I will post my next story (I hope so) next week on Saturday.

Enjoy!

-Miraculous Potterhead.


End file.
